


两百年后

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 8.9#匿名情书#联文
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi





	两百年后

公司新配的助理是个刚大学毕业没多久的小姑娘，姓陈。小姑娘人挺机灵，办事也麻利，长得更是不错，唯一的缺点就是爱把禁忌词语挂嘴边，整天在何昶希耳边念叨“陈宥维”三个字，频繁到何昶希觉得是公司故意搞他。

偏偏这位小陈姑娘又光明磊落得不行，入职第一天就坦言自己是陈宥维的粉丝，这样一对比，苦心孤诣掩盖和陈宥维关系多年的何昶希显得特别卑鄙，因此何昶希也就只能自作自受，放任自己天天被“陈宥维”这三个字折磨。

在小陈又刷着微博并热情地跟何昶希分享陈宥维的最新动态后，何昶希终于决定拯救自己，边玩消消乐边懒懒地掀眼皮：“别说他了。”

小陈这才如梦初醒般后知后觉自己把私人兴趣带到工作中属实过分，但对于陈宥维的一点风吹草动又格外敏感，于是大着胆子试探何昶希的底线：“怎么啦哥，你不喜欢他？”

不喜欢倒也谈不上，虽然他们……但总归还是情人最后难免沦为朋友，还是那种余情未了的朋友。何昶希熟练运用自己十分良好的台词功底，轻飘飘一句话概括他和陈宥维之间的爱恨情仇：“他是我前男友。”

本以为脱离了苦海能清净一会了，何昶希都准备继续专心玩游戏了，可小陈不死心，变本加厉地得寸进尺：“那哥你可以帮我要一个他的签名吗？”

当然可以。

何昶希拿着房卡站在酒店套房门口的时候，在心里这样回复小陈。

按照他以往的性格，小陈这样三番五次地触及他的隐私，他早该生气，可这一切都以“陈宥维”为前提，他就又失去了反抗的权利。

不过真要算起来他还要感谢小陈，如果不是这位助理，他不知道该用什么合理的借口来见陈宥维。虽然“帮助理要签名”这样的借口也并不怎么合理，甚至有些荒唐。

但陈宥维会包容他的荒唐。

诚然房卡是陈宥维的助理送来的，所以一切勉强不算他主动。他只是大发慈悲把陈宥维的微信从黑名单里放出来，简简单单打四个字“有事见你”，不到一个小时陈宥维的助理马上出现在他面前送到房卡。

实际上何昶希比谁都清楚陈宥维的行程，他们在城市的两头各自拍戏，他拍现代剧，陈宥维拍古装剧，他演苦情男二，陈宥维演霸道男主，他是温柔竹马校园学长，陈宥维是运筹帷幄高贵帝王。

他们在走不同的路，从一开始就是这样。何昶希早该看清，可他偏要选择装糊涂。

那张房卡被遗弃在口袋里，何昶希敲了两下门，陈宥维裹着浴袍过来开门，脸还是毋庸置疑的帅。何昶希这会决定不做过多的纠缠，便开门见山说明来意：“我助理是你粉丝，想要你的签名。”

说着递上准备好的纸笔，姿态决绝，铁了心要在门口上演闹剧。陈宥维刚洗了澡，头发湿漉漉，眼神也湿漉漉，刷刷刷飞快签好，倚在门框上沉默又短暂地看他一眼：“就这样？”

何昶希宠辱不惊，仿佛深夜大费周折跨越大半个城市过来真的只是为了区区一个签名：“就这样。”

到底陈宥维先沉不住气，他的沉稳在何昶希面前总是一败涂地：“不进来坐坐？”

何昶希倒是笑了，游刃有余地挑眉看他，心情阴转晴开始嚣张地玩文字游戏：“就只是坐坐？”

分手五年，还好他们之间的默契还在，能够轻易听懂彼此的暗示，好让这个夜晚变得不那么无聊。他们从门口亲吻着跌跌撞撞往床上倒，衣物被胡乱扯开，肌肤相贴找回熟悉的温度。陈宥维一如既往的温柔，头发上的水珠滚落在何昶希的锁骨上碎开，陈宥维滚烫的唇贴上来，何昶希条件反射地哆嗦一下，毫无预兆地开始反悔。

可温柔能杀人，何昶希太久没跟陈宥维上床，全然忘了自己是如何怕疼，对陈宥维的身体又是如何生疏。虽说陈宥维在床上依旧是温柔绅士，但何昶希真的许久不曾向别人打开过自己的身体。

他太脆弱了，陈宥维稍微动一下他都想喊疼，眼泪已经徘徊在眼眶，但何昶希顾及到自己硬给自己立的猛男人设，愣是忍住了眼泪，只咬着陈宥维的肩膀解气。

何昶希想骂陈宥维，想想本来就是自己送上门赶着羊入虎口，他总不能骂自己傻逼，越想越气，恨不得杀了陈宥维。又想到其实他也舍不得，就更气，简直想做爱做到一半逃跑。

什么气度都尽数褪下，何昶希最后把所有罪状都栽赃给陈宥维：“陈宥维，你他妈……技术怎么变烂了，操，疼死老子了。”

陈宥维坦荡地看着他，语气是装模作样的无辜：“也没人让我练啊。”

“滚。”何昶希成功被激怒，更用力地在陈宥维的肩膀上留下自己的印记。

如此混乱的夜晚过去，第二天早上何昶希先醒过来，带着一身暧昧的痕迹和那张已经被揉捏到皱得不成样子的签名先走一步，走之前还要幼稚地踹一脚陈宥维的屁股报复，解心头大恨。

回组的时候差点迟到，何昶希臭着脸把签名给小陈，匆匆扔下一句“以后不许在我面前提陈宥维那个王八蛋”就赶去弄妆发。

等到他下了戏，发现小陈对着那张签名紧皱眉头思考人生，仿佛纸上不是陈宥维的签名，而是热点新闻国家大事。

何昶希生怕小陈又陈宥维长陈宥维短，正要偷偷开溜，但小陈一抬头，看他的目光悲伤又心痛，似乎还有一点恨铁不成钢的怜悯。何昶希本来就做贼心虚，被她看得心里发毛，顽强地保护自己的体面，点头示意她有话直说。

小陈欲言又止半天，又是叹气又是摇头，像要揭示什么惊天大秘密：“哥，你脖子上……”

短短五个字足够何昶希飞快头脑风暴好一番，何昶希暗道大事不妙，赶紧拿出手机一照，没忍住破口大骂陈宥维王八蛋，磅礴的气势吓得小陈抖三抖。

这王八蛋什么时候给他脖子上种了一颗草莓，角度还极为刁钻，不影响他拍戏，上镜动作幅度不大也不会显出来，但细心的人就会发现。

他的助理小陈就是这个细心的幸运儿。

当初经纪人跟他说新助理机灵得很他一定会喜欢，何昶希现在进退两难，又开始腹诽经纪人，这也机灵过头了吧？会不会看眼色啊？我像是很想提这件事的样子吗？

“被狗啃的。”何昶希冷笑一声，夹带私货地扯谎。

但小陈还是颤颤巍巍接上一句无限接近真相的话：“哥，你刚才都喊了宥维哥的名字了……”

说你不会看眼色你还真不会看眼色啊？何昶希无差别攻击，迁怒小陈：“叫什么宥维哥，你恶不恶心？平常不都娇滴滴地叫人家宥维吗？”

“你昨晚也是这么叫我的啊。”

一道含笑的声音就这样猝不及防地闯入，切断何昶希恼羞成怒的责问。何昶希听到这个声音脊背发凉，陈宥维这句话怎么听怎么暧昧，更何况他们昨晚确实做了见不得人的事，何昶希悲愤交加，于是尽情挖苦他：“哟，影帝大驾光临，有失远迎。”

摸爬滚打这么些年，好歹还算有点实绩，年初陈宥维刚拿了最佳男主角，颁奖典礼上他们狭路相逢，何昶希冷冰冰一句“借过”像是一定要把这段感情置身事外。

可他这都是虚张声势，感情的事哪是一两句话就说得清楚的，何昶希工作结束后总是忍不住登上微博小号偷偷看陈宥维的消息。陈宥维又上热搜啦，陈宥维演的电影又拿奖啦，陈宥维又跟小花传绯闻啦——这个小花不太行，没有他好看。

当初分手也是何昶希一意孤行，陈宥维没同意，但用说烂了的话来讲，恋爱是两个人的事分手却是一个人的事，何昶希狠狠心拉黑陈宥维微信，删除陈宥维手机号，单方面切断一切联系。

分手的原因没什么特殊，滥俗桥段罢了——他俩被拍了，还是酒店门口缠缠绵绵热吻的画面，光线清晰角度正面，垂死挣扎矢口否认的机会都没有，连路人都认得出来是他们。

前途必然被影响，上升期谈恋爱本来已经是死罪，何况还是同性恋爱，哪怕是这样的年代，但碍于特殊的职业和身份，做大胆摆于公众面前审视这份感情的可接受度的实验实在风险太大。

于是先由公司买断照片，再把选择权交由当事人裁定。说是选择权，也不过是看何昶希到底有多爱陈宥维。陈宥维从头到尾不知情，何昶希怕陈宥维难做，干脆自己做坏人提出分手。陈宥维当然不会迁就他，陈宥维有的时候固执得可怕，但何昶希心意已决，无理取闹吵了一架就算潦草结束这段有始无终的感情。

这样五年过去，他们的交集竟然也少得可怜。往往天南海北，他在拍戏他在发布会，他飞北京他去上海，共同好友聚会何昶希也往往刻意计算，错开一次又一次。

好在老天从不辜负有情人，他们档期终于合上，重逢在这座城，演绎破镜重圆的戏码。只是何昶希没搞懂，他们之间的那面镜子到底破了没，又有没有圆回来的必要。

显而易见，他后悔了。

“东西落我那了。”陈宥维不理会何昶希欲盖弥彰的嘲讽，风度翩翩地递过来一样东西。

小陈伸长了脖子蠢蠢欲动地来探究，何昶希只当她是见到偶像激动，结果听得这个小姑娘诡异地小声“嘤”了一声，低头一看才发现陈宥维拿过来的是昨晚没用上的那张房卡。

何昶希觉得自己这么多年来生气的次数全用在陈宥维身上了，咬牙切齿：“陈宥维，你故意的。”

陈宥维不说话，冲他轻轻一笑，比何昶希自己演的校园剧温柔学长还要让万千少女动心。何昶希自然也动心了，但他死要面子活受罪，看到赃物更是窝火，还要忍气吞声维持风度：“拿走，不是我的东西。”

休息室里只剩他们两个，小陈早就很识相地离开了。陈宥维有点无奈，暂且把房卡的事搁浅，看他的眼神却很纯真：“晚上还来吗？”

前男友的脑回路绝对是天底下最难搞懂的事，何昶希被陈宥维匪夷所思的思路给气笑了：“不来。”

“那好吧。”陈宥维很遗憾地叹了口气，紧接着提出准备好的plan B，“那我过来。”

何昶希是真没发现陈宥维什么时候变得这么没皮没脸，他想问陈宥维有这么闲？也是拿了影帝的人了，能不能成熟点。当然陈宥维一直都不幼稚，但怎么说，何昶希自己也理亏，就是还喜欢，没那么复杂，喜欢就喜欢咯，分手后还喜欢前任不是什么丢脸的事。

晚上陈宥维果然如约来了，还是刷的房卡闲庭信步地进来，何昶希想把他堵在门外捉弄一番的计划泡汤，只能问罪：“你哪来的我房卡？”

陈宥维实话实说，坦白出卖线人：“你助理给的。”

何昶希还没来得及痛骂小陈忘恩负义，陈宥维已经开始默默解扣子，何昶希白他一眼，提醒他的洁癖是时候该发挥作用：“去洗澡。”

后来是怎么变成一起洗的何昶希记不清了，只记得浴室的瓷砖冰凉，陈宥维的身体温热，他沉睡的情欲姗姗来迟地被唤醒，身体软成一湾春水，完全向陈宥维臣服。

第二次他们到床上，做到一半陈宥维突然停下动作，开始甜言蜜语地喊：“希希，希希……”

何昶希被他的磨蹭烦得要死，抬腿勾住陈宥维的腰把自己又推进几分：“你动啊……”

“希希，我们复合好不好？”

酒店的顶灯光线柔和，陈宥维在复读无数遍他的名字后终于缓缓吐露心声，眉眼间依稀染上何昶希看不懂的悲痛，很淡很淡，五年的时间好像就这样从他微皱的眉头间飞过。

五年，五年也够了。五年的时间，足够何昶希想清楚，他对陈宥维确实是爱。那时年少的冲动，看上去像是为了保全陈宥维，实际上是另一种方式的背叛。恋爱真的是两个人的事，他不和陈宥维商量，自以为是地包揽下所有的事，现在陈宥维要逼他，他只能束手就擒。

算了。名声、前途、他人的看法、未知的未来，这些他都不要了，他都不在乎了，他只要陈宥维，他只在乎陈宥维。

何昶希贴上去，主动吻陈宥维。

人逢喜事精神爽，何昶希早晨归来拍戏红光满面，化妆师止不住夸赞他状态好。化完妆小陈凑上来大胆八卦，求证自己好心壮举的结果：“哥，你和陈宥维复合啦？”

何昶希善心大发不计较小陈的叛变，但也不能就这么轻易地放过她，兴致上来了，也开开心心地骗骗小姑娘：“没有。”

但小陈没那么好骗，转转眼珠若有所思：“那你俩昨晚……”

何昶希胆子养肥了，收获了点爱情的滋润就得意忘形，不要命地说：“怎么了，还不许你哥我有炮友？”

吓得小陈快要原地灵魂出窍：“哥，这话可不敢乱说……”

“谁是你炮友？”熟悉的声音又飘过来，委委屈屈十分具有迷惑性，“我这个男朋友当得这么名不正言不顺？”

陈宥维带着热气腾腾的早餐光临他们剧组，何昶希一看时间还不到八点，想到自己马上又要苦兮兮地投入到苦情男二的悲情角色里去，而陈宥维一身休闲装非常惬意还能好好享受早餐，心里十分不平衡：“你不用回组拍戏？”

“我昨天就杀青了。”陈宥维分了一份早餐给小陈，何昶希想不到他这么贴心连自己助理都照顾到，却见小陈熟络地拍拍陈宥维的肩：“恭喜恭喜。”

何昶希不知道怎么心里有点酸溜溜，看谁都觉得像情敌：“你俩看起来挺熟啊。”

“你吃醋啦？”陈宥维来哄，亲手喂他吃粥，喂着喂着又忍不住亲上了，眼看可能马上要上演一出活色生香的激情戏，小陈连忙做作地咳了两声道：“哥，导演一会要来催了。”

何昶希再怎么想继续跟陈宥维如胶似漆，打工仔的工作还是要做的，于是跟陈宥维甜甜蜜蜜地做goodbye kiss告别。

走出去看不到陈宥维了，小陈又神神叨叨地凑上来，口吻老成：“哥，事到如今我也不瞒你了。”

不知道这小妮子葫芦里又在卖什么药，但多半跟陈宥维有关，因此何昶希也愿意配合她演出：“怎么，你是我失散多年的妹妹？”

“某种意义上来说也算吧。”小陈露出一个高深莫测的笑，“哥，你真的知道我姓什么？”

“你不就姓陈吗，怎么了……”

何昶希说到这愣住了。

联想起小陈对陈宥维的熟知程度，小陈和陈宥维的熟络程度，小陈那句“某种意义上来说也算吧”的奇怪程度，电光火石间一下子想明白了。

小陈很没有悔过之心地道歉：“嘿嘿，哥，不好意思啊，骗你这么久。”

你妈的，陈宥维，原来你下了这么大一盘棋。

何昶希觉得他有必要认真考虑一下是不是真的要和陈宥维复合了。


End file.
